Rewriting History
by 4ever Beautiful
Summary: Based on the Alison/Mona 'do over' flashback scene. Alison is given the chance to go back in time in order to rewrite Mona's fate, but there is a catch as through Alison's act of kindness she has caused particular key events in her friends lives to not happen which she must fix, but how can this happen when she was only given one chance at a do over? Ezria, Haleb, Spoby & Emison.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I came up with this story after watching the Mona/Alison scene wear Alison talks about being given a moment to change both her and Mona's faiths. If you don't know what scene I'm talking about, as I'm pretty sure it never made the final cut, if you type 'Pretty Little Liars -Alison & Mona Flashback' in the YouTube search bar it is the first video that comes up. Happy reading and don't forget to review, follow and favourite if you like the story so far.**

 **Chapter One**

As Alison lays on her bunk within her jail cell she contemplates what she could have done to avoid the hurt and suffering that she has caused many. She just wished for once that this wasn't reality and that time travel did exist as that would be the only way those whom she had hurt would be able to gain happiness. _If only I had the chance to go back and rewrite history_ , Alison thought as she lay there, _but there's so many people who I hurt that I could not guarantee that I could give everyone a second chance at happiness, so who would I help?_

That night while asleep Alison dreams existed of the moment that changed everything for her and her friends.

 _The pre-A Alison walks out of Rosewood's Topaz Beauty Salon fresh from a new haircut and looking stunning in her put together outfit. As she is walking down the street feeling all so impressed of herself a peer whom she knew all too well ran up to her._

" _Hi Alison," Mona said in an annoying exciting tone of voice while Alison looks down on Mona disgustingly like she cannot imagine that such a loser like Mona was talking to her Alison the queen bee of Rosewood, "I really like your hair, I've been trying to get my hair like that, but it just won't corporate."_

" _Mona," Alison starts in order to get the girl away from her in sake of her reputation, "there are cancer patients with better hair. If I were you, and I'm happy that I'm not, I would stop trying."_

 _Alison walks away leaving a stunned Mona standing still in her spot._

Alison wakes up in a sweat and knew that if it was possible this would be the moment she would change. As she falls back to sleep Alison cannot stop from thinking all the ways she could have prevented Mona from her untimely death and all of a sudden she is no longer in her jail cell but in the streets of Rosewood just before the moment she deemed that that moment would be how she would rewrite history.

 _God must really exist!_ Alison exclaims to herself as she briefly looks at her appearance in the shop's window, _this is it, this is the moment I must change for everyone's sake._ Alison begins to walk down the street like she did that summer day almost four years ago, and when Mona comes up to her instead of berating Mona she does what she should have done the first time round.

"Mona, I think I can help you, but you've got to trust me okay." Alison tells Mona whom just nods her head in happiness.

And suddenly with Alison's kindness her group has gained a new member and everyone's histories have been rewritten except Alison doesn't realize that her friend's futures will now be vastly different to the ones that had created in the old timeline.

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. So just a little background information, the beginning of the chapter is set episode 5x17 'The Bin of Sin' while the part where Alison changes her and Mona's fates is set in the summer of 2008 which is the summer before the liars started high school and before Alison first received threats from 'A'. What did you guys think of the first chapter? Is there anything in particular that you wish to see in upcoming chapters? Leave a review and let me know your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Upon leaving Topaz Beauty Salon with Mona the two new friends head to the Rosewood Grille to grab a bite to eat. It is a place where many of the Rosewood residents come to enjoy time with their friends and family with those whom are present looking vividly shocked to see Alison with someone she always vowed to never get close to, many believing that Alison has ulterior motives. Little do they know Alison has already begun formulating a plan to change the outcomes of people's lives which she had screwed up with her attitude and need to be in charge.

After the two friends finish their meals Mona offers that her mother gives Alison a ride. Mona's mother Leona is shocked that her daughter has befriended Alison because of all the awful things she had heard of the girl sitting in the backseat next to her daughter, but also thrilled because for once her daughter finally had someone to call a friend.

XXXXX

Walking into her house Alison's heart is beating rapidly fast as this is the first time she has seen her mother in almost three years, but in this reality the two had only seen each other that morning. She remembers the morning vividly.

 _Since the beginning of the summer Alison's brother had been doing drugs since getting into the wrong crowd while away at college. Her parents have been constantly fighting on how to deal with Jason; with her father saying they should send him away as he would not have his son ruining his family's reputation, while her mother argues that that is not the way to go about the issue at hand and that it would only tear their family apart which is something she will not let happen to her family again._

 _After another one of these arguments Alison walked into the kitchen expecting to have her usual home cooked meal of pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs on toast to only find out that her mother has been too busy focusing on Jason to cook dinner. The future Alison would have not said anything and either made breakfast for herself or went out to eat, but this Alison had not matured yet._

 _This Alison said a snarky comment stating that, "Why should Jason be getting a five-star treatment when he clearly doesn't deserve it."_

 _Alison's intention for making the comment was for her to be able to get her own way which included the breakfast which her mother never denied her, but instead only caused her mother to argue back saying, "Alison you better watch your mouth or else you won't be stepping an inch outside of this house until school starts up again."_

" _Whatever," Alison replied clearly not interested in where the conversation was going, "I have better things to do in life than hear the two of you go on about some stoned loser who doesn't even belong in this family."_

 _Following this statement Alison walked out of the kitchen and out of the house ignoring her parents' screams of "you better come back here this instance Alison" and "don't you dare ignore me Alison"._

This more matured Alison remembers clearly what will happen in a few short moments, but instead of playing to her old tricks she would do something the old Alison would never do.

"Mom," Alison said appearing in the entrance way of the living room not believing that she was finally within arm's reach of the woman who for too long she wished would hold her like she had when she was a little girl, "I'm sorry about what happened this morning. I truly am. I just wasn't not used to not having my favourite meal when I wake up and I guess I was just cranky from being hungry."

Jessica DiLaurentis was vastly shocked at her daughter's sudden change in attitude. Since her daughter was a little girl Jessica remembered her having the same attitude towards everything and everyone as what she displayed earlier in the morning, something that Jessica cannot help but being ashamed at the fact that she caused the little girl whom used to be the perfect angel to turn into such a terror because of one lie that she convinced her daughter to tell.

Alison is too shocked at how her attitude had shifted. When this event previously happened Alison yelled at her mother that if she was grounded for the summer she would tell the whole town about Jason's drug problem and when her mother told her to go to her room or else, she began to hold her breath until her mother gave in and suggested that Alison invited her friends to stay the night on the weekend as they had not stayed over in a while.

Jessica broke herself away from her thoughts and looked at her daughter trying to distinguish how her daughter had changed so much in just one day.

"Alison", Jessica began, "go to your room and take this as a warning if you pull another stunt like the one you pulled today your father and I will have no choice but to ground you. Do you understand?"

"Yes mother." Alison replied looking Jessica straight in the eyes before leaving to go to her room upstairs.

XXXXXXX

Once in her room Alison lets out a breath that she didn't even realize that she had been keeping in. Going straight to her desk drawer where she always keeps a spare journal, Alison takes out the purple journal so she can jot down all the important events that are to happen in the future that she knows now that she has befriended Mona are bound to change.

 _Halloween 2008 – A/Mona starts sending me threatening messages_

 _July 4, 2009 – Jenna is blinded and Toby takes the bait_

 _September 1, 2009 – I disappear and Bethany Young takes my place in my grave._

 _September 2010 – 'My'/Bethany's body is found and the girls start receiving messages from A/Mona_

 _November 2010 – I push Ian off the belltower and is later found dead_

 _December 2010 – The girls are arrested_

 _April 2011 – Maya St. Germain (the girl who ended up moving into his house) is killed, Garrett is arrested for killing 'me'/Bethany, Mona reveals herself to be A and is sent to Radley_

 _September 2011 – A returns_

 _October 2011 – A kills Garrett_

 _November 2011 – Mona is released from Radley, Spencer goes to Radley, the lodge fire, CeCe murders Wilden, Holbrook and Tanner come to Rosewood, the girls find out that I'm alive, CeCe is arrested but later escapes and goes to France, Ezra is shot, mom is murdered, Aria kills Shana, I tell the police that I was kidnapped, we find out that Bethany Young was the girl buried in my backyard, Spencer is arrested for Bethany's murder, Mona is killed_

 _March 2012 – Mona's memorial service, I'm arrested for killing Mona and Bethany_

Once she is done writing her list Alison thinks _hopefully I can make sure that none of these things happen_. What Alison didn't know was that she could prevent events from happen, but if important events that had happened in the alterative timeline that positively changed Alison's friends and others lives no longer happened because of Alison preventing something from happening in the future, she could not intervene as she had been given only one second chance and that was to ensure that Mona never became A therefore causing her to never be killed.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. My timeline of events that I am largely going off of for this story is** _ **The Timeline of Events in REAL Rosewood Time!**_ **by xJennax13 (link on my profile) which has to be one of the best timelines for PLL that I have seen, the other is** _ **Possible PLL timeline**_ **by pretty little theories (link also on my profile) which gives a bit of extra information that is not really that important to the PLL plotline that xJennax13's timeline doesn't have. Don't forget to review as well as follow and favourite if you haven't already done so.**


End file.
